Héroe
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: "Los ángeles no existen" "¿Y los héroes?" A veces, solo se necesita un cambio de perspectiva y la persona correcta. Thalianca.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Héroe

Bianca busco calor mientras abrazaba sus piernas, incluso con la chaqueta plateada de las cazadoras sentía el frío de la noche, aunque no era de sorprender tratándose del invierno.

Sabía que debería estar adentro, que mañana tendrían que irse muy temprano a esa misión peligrosísima en la que no podía creer que formaba parte; pero su mente estaba demasiado alterada, demasiado dispersa, como para poder hacer algo de eso.

Nico seguía sin hablarle, de vez en cuando le atrapaba mirándole y demás; pero al final siempre veía a otro lado y cuando intentaba entablar conversación este se iba o le ignoraba de plano. Deseaba hacerle ver que aún le quería, que incluso como cazadora era su hermana; pero cuando alguien te ignora es difícil hacer eso. Se sentía perdida en un mar de problemas, como si el formar parte de las cazadoras realmente no le hubiera ayudado en nada a cambiar su complicada vida; su señora había desaparecido, su única familia no le hablaba, iba a ir con un grupo de desconocidos-bueno, Zoe contaba como hermana, pero no la conocía de muchos-a partir hacia el oeste, y eso era todo lo que sabían.

Suspiro, poniendo la barbilla entre las rodillas y mirando hacia el cielo; incluso con una capa de nieve en el campamento podía verse el manto nocturno. En la oscuridad de la noche y la lejanía de la ciudad, podía contemplar las estrellas; recordaba algunas historias de ángeles que les cuidaban desde el cielo-aunque no estaba segura de quién se las había contado-no sabía mucho de mitología griega, más dudaba que se pareciera al cristianismo.

— Así que los ángeles no existen—concluyo para si en un murmullo con algo de pena; no era muy católica ni nada por el estilo, pero la idea de los ángeles siempre le había parecido algo muy bello; era una pena que no fuera verdad.

— Pues no, no lo hacen—le sorprendió una voz sorprendentemente cercana, dando un salto desde su lugar volteo a ver al lado; había creído que estaría bien con su espalda en una de las paredes laterales de la cabaña, por lo visto la habían atrapado. La persona levanto las manos.

— Perdona, como estabas hablando no pensé te sorprendiera verme—al caminar hacia ella noto que la chica era Thalia; no sabía mucho de ella, era hija de Zeus, se llevaba mal con Zoe y podía mandarte varios metros lejos con una descarga eléctrica; eso último era un detalle importante. La campista se sentó no muy lejos de la cazadora.

— Es una manía mía que tengo, soy algo rara—contesto encogiéndose de hombros, no era la primera vez que la atrapaban hablando sola. Normalmente la gente le veía raro por eso o le decían que estaba loca; contra todo pronóstico, la mayor rió.

— Todos somos un poco raros, eso viene parte del paquete semidiós—respondió burlona, aunque más que ir contra ella simplemente trataba de hacerla reír; Bianca decidió agregar "graciosa" a la lista de cosas que sabía de ella, aunque no rompió a reír con la otra. Una vez volvieron al silencio, la hija de Zeus carraspeo— Um, ¿Estas bien?

— Tengo muchas cosas en mente—fue todo lo que dijo, preguntándose internamente como es que Thalia lo supo; ¿Sería su rostro pensativo? ¿El que estuviera tan callada? ¿O simplemente estando allí, a mitad de la noche? Al menos, lo último también era el caso de la otra. Podía sentir la mirada de la mayor, incluso aunque no la conociera parecía interesada por si algo le pasaba; valoro eso lo suficiente como para ser sincera con ella, aunque sea un poco— Es una lástima que los ángeles no sean reales, de niña los adoraba.

— Si, es una de las tantas decepciones que obtienes cuando te das cuenta que los dioses griegos son los que mandan—argumento, aunque no parecía del todo convencida; como si no estuviera muy segura de que decir. Unos incomodos minutos pasaron, antes de que Thalia suspirara; como si hubiera tenido una batalla consigo misma— No siempre es con eso, yo antes creía en los héroes, ahora…ya no sé qué pensar.

— Siempre es horrible decepcionarse—se limita a decir, sin estar segura que podría referirse la chica; ¿no eran todos los campistas, héroes supuestamente? No obstante no parecía hablar de ello técnicamente; quiso preguntar pero se abstuvo; no tenía ningún derecho a invadir su vida privada.

Pensó que con ello, la mayor se daría finalmente por vencida y se iría, dejándola con sus problemas otra vez; por alguna razón, Bianca no podía determinar si eso era bueno o malo. Para su suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo; por lo visto la chica era mejor conversadora de lo que aparentaba.

— Bueno, creo que todo es como veas las cosas—se tocó la nuca, pensando. Ante ese gesto, la italiana tuvo curiosidad; volteando a verla— La vida nunca es blanco ni negro, y a veces pasa lo mismo con las cosas, depende de cómo la veas—ladeo la cabeza un segundo, como si eso le ayudara a terminar de atar cabos. Después con una sonrisa, se volteó a ver a Bianca— ¡Ya se! En ese caso, yo podría ser un héroe y tú podrías ser un ángel.

La idea era tan cómicamente ridícula, que la cazadora no pudo evitar sonreír— Creo que me falta un par de cosas para eso, además, ¿no sería en todo caso al revés, para que cada una tenga lo que no existe?

Ahora la que poseía una sonrisa de diversión era la otra— Dime, ¿Acaso te parezco un ángel? —decía apuntando hacia sí misma. Con ese cabello corto y punk, la ropa negra y de cuero con la raya gruesa bajo los ojos; estaba lejos de las imágenes angelicales que veía en cualquier parte. Esta vez, si río.

— Jajaja okey okey, entonces yo seré el ángel y tú el héroe—acepto de una vez, sin tardar en oír como su nueva amiga se unía a su risa. Para ser una chica tan fría, debía admitir que tenía una bonita risa, cálida y excepta de toda burla que hubiera oído de tantas personas.

— De acuerdo, _ángel_— comenzó a hablar, dejando de lado la risa y mirándole directamente— Es un poco tarde, así que ya es hora de irme; si necesitas un héroe para que te rescate o te de algunas risas, tu sabes dónde encontrarme—al decir esas palabras puso una mano en su hombro, regalándole una última sonrisa que era igual de cálida que su risa. Se sonrojo, sin estar muy segura de porqué.

Thalia no dijo nada al respecto y simplemente de marchó. Bianca por otra parte, no podía quitarse esa última imagen de ella de la cabeza; quizás no la hubiera llegado de inmediato en su auxilio de la mantícora, y pudiera freírte sin necesidad de una batería de auto; pero con esa sonrisa y esos ojos azul chispeantes, a Bianca le había parecido más un héroe que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

Quizás, Thalia si podía ser su héroe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww dioses, que final tan dulce *-* okey, en realidad tenía otro diferente; pero ese iba a ser triste, y seriamente quiero tratar de no poner tanta melancolía en este amor de pareja. Me gusto más que la de beso robado.

Cielos, honestamente estoy hecha un ocho; me parece lindo el Zianca porque significaría que Zoe al fin encontró alguien por quién valga la pena enamorarse, no obstante el Thalianca es tierno porque son disparejas, y aun así totalmente capaces de sentir algo por la otra. Terminare dándome en la cabeza por eso, aunque el por qué no puedo decirlo.

Creo que hare una contraparte de este fic desde el punto de vista de Thalia, o bien puede ser una secuela.

Okey, gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
